Play that funky music white boy
by shameblack
Summary: La pandilla ataca de nuevo al compás de las mejores notas de James Brown. O el AU donde son criminales y todos son amigos y bailan antes de hacer cualquier atraco.


**Autor:** Shameblack  
 **Título:** Play that funky music white boy  
 **Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Pareja:** Naruto/Sasuke (bastante sutil), GEN principalmente  
 **Género:** Friendship/Humor/¿?  
 **Resumen:** La pandilla ataca de nuevo, con los mejores tonos de James Brown  
 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras, cosas ilegales, violencia, mala comedia (?)

 **N/A:** Pues el Naruto/Sasuke es bastante tenue, solo una escena al final, pero lo que me gusta más de este fic es toda la pandilla. Los extrañaba.

* * *

 **Play that funky music white boy**

 _Para Free-eyes, que se lo debía de hace dos años_

―Muy bien chicos, como lo ensayamos.

―¿No podemos, no hacerlo?

―Es parte de la tradición, cariño―le sonrió Naruto, guiñándole un ojo para luego voltear la cara y gritar―. ¡Kiba, ¿listo?!

El muchacho le levantó ambos pulgares de las manos, como señal de estar preparado.

―¿Listos?

―Mierda, solo acabemos con esto.

―Ugh.

―¡Me agradan los ánimos! ―rio entusiasta el rubio, que esperaba con una sonrisa a que Kiba llegara y se acomodara― ¡Adelante!

Entraron en formación, encuadernados en sus trajes negros y lisos, con las gafas oscuras y la pinta de matones serios. Shikamaru iba delante, seguido de Sasuke. En medio Shino y Kiba y al final Naruto, que miraba alrededor con una sonrisa tenue, confiada. El bar estaba iluminado a medias, y la banda del fondo paró un poco el ritmo cuando llegaron. El viejo Satome les veía desde su mesa rodeada de tipos con metrallas y prostitutas caras, que dejaron de reír cuando les vieron entrar, y miraban curiosas, atraídas inevitablemente por el porte de los cinco muchachos (y aunque doliera, especialmente por Sasuke, que pronto llamó la atención de todo el lugar).

―¿Listos? ―murmuró de nuevo, sintiendo la emoción ya recorrerle las venas. Le encantaba iniciar los atracos, siempre era divertido.

―Acabemos con esto―suspiró cansado Shikamaru, alistándose para lo que seguía.

Kiba asintió y habló bajo contra el micrófono de su traje, murmurando la señal a Chōji para que pusiera la música. Naruto pudo escuchar el hilo de insultos que Sasuke soltó antes de que la música sonara. Ya después se los regresaría.

―Hora del show, señores.

Se enfilaron, y en cuanto salieron las primeras notas ellos comenzaron su rutina, de aquella obra de teatro de la preparatoria, cuando se creían invencibles por tener diecisiete. No era como si en aquel momento les hubiera gustado la idea de salir bailando en una obra escolar, menos si tenían que fingir que eran unos banqueros borrachos, pero la música era muy buena, y la rutina no quedaba mal, mucho menos con esos trajes negros y sus actitudes chulas. Todo era mucho más irónico, pues.

Pero en realidad fue muy improvisado el decidir comenzar sus atracos de esa manera, con ellos entrando al lugar realizando aquella vieja rutina, al ritmo de la voz de James Brown y su pegajosa melodía. Todo había ocurrido cuando, en mitad de un atraco a un casino, aquella canción se deslizó sencilla por el ambiente, y tanto Naruto como Kiba decidieron empezar a bailarla.

Lo demás se resumía en ellos haciendo lo imposible para convencer a la demás pandilla de que debían de empezar así sus atracos, que nadie nunca se vería venir que unos tipos bailando en traje sacarían metrallas para doblegar a todos y llevarse todo el dinero.

A la larga, después de que Shikamaru y Shino fueran convencidos, y solo quedando Sasuke en contra, Naruto utilizó el arma definitiva: la subestimación. Con un simple "Bueno, probablemente no quieras hacerlo porque eres un mal bailarín.", el rubio ya tenía a Uchiha rabiando contra el suelo, con la mueca de disgusto estallándole en la cara. Nunca nadie debía de atreverse a decir que un Uchiha –y menos aún, Sasuke- no pudiera hacer algo, y mucho menos si era tan sencillo como bailar.

Así que ahí estaban, en mitad de una de las rutinas. Doblar la rodilla, de pie, menear las caderas y tomar el traje por un extremo, haciendo el amago de quitárselo pero sin hacerlo. Todas las damas estaban volviéndose locas. Todo era tan divertido.

Fueron avanzando hacia la mesa del viejo Satome, que les miraba con una ceja enarcada y la mano lista para dar la orden de disparar. Sasuke se dio una vuelta y camino hacia una esquina, Shikamaru hacia la otra y los otros tres se quedaron bailando en el centro, meneándose maliciosamente contra las mujeres, que sonreían coquetas, para luego redirigirse a sus posiciones. Naruto se subió a una de las mesas, bailando con ahínco encima, moviéndose con todo el cuerpo, con la sensualidad innata que siempre lo había caracterizado: salvaje y fresca. Pasó una mano por su cabello, sonriéndoles a las mujeres de Satome, que se rieron tímidas ante su gesto. Y antes del último estribillo venía el paso final: metrallas contra los mafiosos.

Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar, y rápido cómo sólo Naruto sabía, brincó al suelo para tumbar la mesa y esconderse tras ella, mientras disparaba a los guaruras de Satome. Sincronizados, los demás fueron deteniendo a los que iban llegando de los lugares escondidos, dejando solo al viejo yakuza y su, ahora casi nula, escolta.

La estrambótica voz de James Brown aún sonaba cuando Naruto asesinó al último guardia cercano de Satome, y aun cuando en tres zancadas tenía el cañón de su arma contra la cabeza del viejo.

―Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí.

―¿Qué mierda quieren? ¡Llévense el dinero, hijos de puta, pero déjenme en paz!

―Pero viejo, si tú eres la pieza clave―sonrió zorruno, tomándole del brazo, para levantarlo de su lugar. Le palmeó el hombro para luego comenzar a caminar, ya con la metralla retirada de la cabeza del hombre.

Kiba llegó a su lado, abriéndole paso entre la gente que aún gritaba y corría despavorida. Subieron por una escalera algo escondida, bordeando el cadáver de un matón que había tenido su último aliento en los empinados escalones. Subieron en relativo silencio, con los gritos de fondo y el sonido de los disparos rompiendo la quietud. Kiba llegó hasta el siguiente piso con ellos, para luego bajar de nuevo y escabullirse en el bar.

Naruto dirigió a Satome hacía una pequeña habitación, donde Sasuke ya los esperaba, de brazos cruzados y con el semblante serio.

―No te mataremos, pero queremos la combinación de la caja―explicó el rubio, mientras dejaba al viejo sentado en una silla.

―No les voy a dar nada.

―Naruto solo está siendo amable, y la combinación de la caja solo es una mera cordialidad para iniciar conversación. Nos importa un bledo la combinación, no la necesitamos―y dicho esto, sacó un control del bolsillo de su saco y presionó un botón, que hizo estallar la puerta de la caja fuerte―. Lo que necesitamos es información.

Naruto, ni lento ni perezoso, comenzó a guardar los fajos de billetes en la bolsa. Por lo menos había un millón ahí dentro.

―No soy un soplón.

―Como no te pongas a hablar le metemos una bala a tu hija.

―Hazlo, hijo de puta.

―¿Estás seguro, viejo? ―sonrió Naruto, terminando de agarrar los fajos―, Sasuke no es de los que mienten o bromean. A decir verdad tiene un pésimo sentido del humor. Y, te lo digo de persona a persona, si no quieres terminar sin hija, o peor aún, con una hija mutilada, mejor comienza a cantar lo que te pidamos.

Satome compuso una cara de susto, solo pensando en lo que esos malnacidos podrían hacerle a su hija. Fue entonces que Sasuke sacó un radio de su abrigo y murmuró unas palabras que para el hombre fueron inteligibles. Segundos después escuchó la voz cortada de su hija.

―¿Qué quieren saber?

―¿Qué trato hiciste con Akatsuki, y específicamente con el de la máscara?

―Solo le vendí mercancía, de la buena. Un par de tanques y unas tantas metrallas. Nada fuera de lugar.

―¿Qué más?

―Droga, quizá.

―Neji―habló Sasuke al intercomunicador, recibiendo la contestación de inmediato―, quítale dos dedos.

Momentos después, por el radio se escucharon los gritos de la muchacha, que suplicaba por piedad. Satome tragó saliva asustado, moviéndose hacia delante para golpear a Uchiha, siendo detenido de inmediato por la metralla de Naruto que disparó a un lado de su cabeza, para luego apuntar directo a ella.

―No debería de seguir mintiendo―aconsejó el rubio que llevaba al hombro la bolsa con todo el dinero de la caja―, o su hija se va a quedar manca. Y siéntese, viejo. No se mueva de ahí si no quiere una rodilla reventada.

El hombre así lo hizo, mirándolos con enfado en sus ojos. Sasuke se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, meneando entre sus dedos el radio que antes había dejado en la mesa. Satome respiró profundo, antes de volver a hablar.

―Fue algo más que simple mercancía, es verdad. Quieren dar un golpe en Singapur, y creo tienen un negocio allá en América, cerca de Brasil. No sé nada más, no sé con quién están teniendo el negocio gordo.

―Mientes―espetó molesto Sasuke, volviendo a tomar el radio cerca de sus labios, dispuesto a dar otra orden. Satome estiró las manos, tratando de detenerlo.

―Solo un nombre, eso es todo lo que sé. Zetsu, alguien dijo algo sobre un tal Zetsu y un negocio de trata de blancas y un poco de drogas. No sé mucho más, en serio. El golpe que quieren hacer en Singapur está relacionado con un hombre americano, pero no sé de qué banda es, o algo más sobre él. Tienen que creerme, por favor. Dejen a mi hija.

―Hablaste con el líder de la banda―dijo Naruto, apuntándolo con la metralla―, ¿de qué hablaron?

―¿Por qué piensan que ese pobre diablo es el líder de la banda? No sé mucho sobre Akatsuki, eso es verdad, pero a mí no me parece que fuera el líder. El otro chico, de cabello pelirrojo anaranjado, él fue quien se presentó como el líder.

―Solo es una puta marioneta. Pero, ¿qué te dijo el de la máscara?

―Algo sobre un negocio a futuro, un plan de la luna o una mierda así. Quiere más armas y mercancía, un equipo de matones. Me ofreció territorio a cambio de mi lealtad. Me prometió que acabaría con la familia italiana que ha estado merodeando mis zonas. No sé nada más, no es como si aquel hombre hubiera querido decirme más. Se los juro, no sé otra cosa, solo lo poco que hable con ellos.

―¿Cuántas armas les vendiste?

―Las suficientes para formar un puto ejército.

―Bien―sentenció Sasuke, volviendo a tomar el radio entre sus dedos para hablar―. Neji, déjala ir.

―¿Lo ves, viejo? Tan fácil que era el asunto―sonrió Naruto, justo antes de un balazo en la sien, dejando el cadáver laxo de Satome―. ¿Nos vamos, Uchiha?

―Sí, ya tengo lo que quiero.

―Y yo también―canturreó, sopesando la bolsa llena de dinero que llevaba a la espalda. Sacó entonces un celular de su pantalón, marcando un número y esperando en la línea―. ¿Lee? Ven a recogernos.

― _Enseguida_ ―y cortó.

―Vámonos―ordenó Sasuke, saliendo de la habitación y dejando el cadáver de Satome recargado contra la mesa. Naruto le siguió, moviéndose al compás de la música que aún sonaba. Los grandes clásicos nunca pasarían.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y Sasuke de una patada abrió la única puerta que quedaba, la cual conducía a la terraza del edificio. Las escaleras estaban oscuras y húmedas, pero a Sasuke poco le importaba y al rubio aún menos, quien con sentir el peso de la bolsa a su espalda era feliz.

―Allá están―señaló Naruto a un callejón, donde una camioneta acababa de aparcar―. Después de ti, Uchiha.

Sasuke suspiró, tomando distancias para luego saltar a la terraza del edificio continuo. Naruto aventó la bolsa y después saltó, teniendo un aterrizaje menos elegante que el moreno. Repitieron lo mismo con el siguiente edificio, hasta que llegaron al callejón indicado y bajaron por unas escaleras de incendios.

En la camioneta ya les esperaban los demás, con las bolsas llenas de dinero y las caras serias.

―Se han tardado―murmuró Shikamaru, recostado a lo largo de un asiento, fumándose un cigarrillo.

―Satome no quería hablar―explicó Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros. Aventó la bolsa a la pila que estaba en la cajuela y se subió después que Sasuke.

―Entonces, nos vamos―coreó Lee al son de la canción de _The Doors_ que sonaba en la radio.

Sin mucha contemplación pisó el acelerador y la camioneta dio marcha en reversa, sorteando los botes de basura y demás porquerías que había en el callejón. Con un giro del volante y los magníficos reflejos del conductor, el vehículo dio una vuelta y se acomodó en la avenida que corría detrás del bar que habían atracado. Como el loco maniático que Lee era tras el volante, sorteó carros y logró ir hasta la otra punta de la calle, para luego meterse en otro callejón, sin dejar de pisar el acelerador.

―Como sigas conduciendo así nos vas a matar―se quejó Neji, que iba de copiloto, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

―O nos atrapan―respondió el cejudo, riéndose histérico cuando derrapó en una de las calles y logró escaquearse de golpear otro coche―. ¡Siente la vida, Neji!

―Tú la sientes bastante, cejotas―dijo Naruto, apachurrado contra su costado debido al poco espacio que las bolsas y Sasuke le dejaban.

―¡La policía! ―gritó Kiba, comenzando a sacar las armas y cargándolas.

Pronto comenzaron a escucharse los tiros, que debido a la carrocería blindada de la camioneta no traspasaban. Neji sacó la metralla debajo del asiento y se asomó por su ventana, comenzando a disparar a los carros que los iban acorralando. Todos los demás hicieron lo propio, y la ráfaga de balas se avivó.

―¡Quítalos de encima, Lee! ―gritó Neji, que volvía a cargar el arma.

―¡Como digan!

Con un chirrido de llantas y un derrape monumental –que casi vuelca la camioneta-, Lee logró meterse en un callejón finísimo donde se quitó a tres patrullas, aunque dentro del coche todos se sacudieron debido al movimiento. Con un manotazo causado por la casi caída de Neji hacía el piso de la camioneta, se cambió la estación de radio, comenzando a sonar otra canción.

―¡Esa canción es genial! _I'm a man who doesn't know, how to sale a contradiction?_

―¡Cállate Lee, y conduce! ―gritó molesto Shikamaru, que volvía a disparar a las patrullas que casi los arrinconaron al salir del callejón.

― _Karma, karma, karma, karma, karma, chameleon, You come and go, you come and go ―_ siguió cantando Lee, meneando la cabeza, al tiempo que daba vueltas imposibles y se escaqueaba de la policía. Aunque fuera extraño, todos debían de concordar que Lee era el mejor conductor de la pandilla.

Todos disparaban enajenados, ajustándose al movimiento agresivo de la camioneta y a las malas notas de Lee al cantar. Una patrulla los iba cercando por la izquierda, y sin pensárselo mucho, Naruto abrió la puerta lo suficiente para dispararle a las llantas del vehículo y a los policías que iban dentro. Su intención no era matar, pero si no había de otra no se lo pensaba dos veces.

― _Red, gold and green, red, gold and green_ ―maullaba en carcajadas Lee, siendo acompasado por la débil voz de Kiba, que se limitaba a cargar y disparar cantando por lo bajo.

―Chōji―habló Shikamaru al intercomunicador, mientras se refugiaba para que una bala no le atravesar la cabeza.

―Ya voy―contestó de inmediato el susodicho―. Por la Quinta Avenida, hay un callejón cerca de un puesto de comida taiwanesa, tomen por ahí y salgan hacía la calle de la izquierda, la que tiene una bifurcación. Por Tajín pueden salir, no hay patrullas ahí. Dile a Lee que trate de tomar el puerto, si logra cruzar el puente antes de que pase el barco, entonces ya estarán del otro lado y la policía no podrá seguirlos hasta ahí.

―¿Escuchaste Lee?

―¡Fuerte y claro, Shikamaru!

Con otro derrape Lee meneó la camioneta, haciendo que todo dentro de ella se fuera contra la izquierda, provocando que Sasuke y Naruto se golpearan, mientras Kiba casi salía disparado por la ventana.

―¡Avisa, carajo! ―gritó enojado Kiba, que había logrado afianzarse de la puerta.

―¡Otra vuelta! ―y ahora todos contra la derecha, Kiba yendo directo hacia el otro extremo del vehículo, golpeándose la espalda con el pecho de Shino.

―¡Puta madre, Lee!

―¡Somos la fuerza de la juventud!

Sasuke volvió a disparar, estallando las llantas de una patrulla, provocando que chocara contra otra. Naruto, a su lado, disparaba a la policía que venía más atrás. Pronto sintieron el pinchazo en una de las llantas, desestabilizando momentáneamente la camioneta.

―¿A cuál rueda le dieron?

―Atrás, la izquierda―informó Shino, disparando después a una de las patrullas más cercanas.

―No importa, ¡la fuerza de la juventud todo lo puede!

―Menos mal que el cabrón es optimista―murmuró Kiba por lo bajo, volviendo a cargar la metralla.

Con un ritmo más lento –pero no por ello menos mortífero- Lee se abrió paso para llegar al puerto, donde se veía ya venir el barco del cual Chōji había hablado. Debían de darse prisa si querían llegar.

―¡Ya no tengo balas! ―gritó Neji desde el asiento del copiloto, con la mitad del cuerpo fuera.

Naruto le aventó dos tiras, mientras él recargaba su pistola y el rifle automático. Debido a un frenazo que dio Lee, Kiba se fue de espaldas contra el estéreo, volviendo a cambiar la estación, para luego escuchar la inconfundible voz de Freddie Mercury, con la canción perfecta para la ocasión.

―¡Es el destino! ¡Vamos a salir de aquí, sí señor! ―aulló Kiba, volviendo a ponerse de pie, mientras las notas de _"Don't Stop Me Now"_ hacían eco en el coche.

― _Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball_ ―volvía a cantar Lee, siendo ahora coreado por todos los demás. Queen tenía una potencia única, y en realidad servía mucho para ese momento.

Con un arrancón salido de sabría Dios donde, Lee logró tomar la suficiente velocidad como para bordear sin problemas la cerca del puerto y continuar hacía el puente que ya comenzaba a levantarse.

Naruto pensó que si lograban hacerlo, sería una puta escena de película, pero si no, terminarían refundidos en la cárcel. Sin embargo la buena música y la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas le orientaban a pensar lo mejor. Joder, lo iban a hacer.

Con los últimos disparos, y los gritos coléricos de Kiba, Lee y él, la camioneta, ya sin una llanta y trasteando en el fondo, tomó los últimos cinco metros del puente y se disparó hacía la nada.

―¡Somos la fuerza de la juventud!

Con el grito de Lee todos sintieron el tiempo ir lento, con Freddie Mercury cantando la penúltima estrofa, y ellos disparando por última vez a la policía del otro lado. Todos sentían cómo la camioneta iba hacia delante, cómo volaba sobre la distancia entre un extremo del puente y el otro, y cómo todo quedaba reducido en la preciosa infinidad de la juventud. Si morían, ninguno de ellos quedaría desagradecido. Sería la mejor muerte que hubieran podido tener.

Sin embargo, volviendo a escuchar el acorde de la guitarra y saltando dentro del vehículo al sentir las llantas golpear el suelo, el mundo volvió a girar y Queen siguió rockeando en aquella estación de música.

Naruto gritó eufórico, al igual que Kiba y Lee, quien aullaba como poseído algo sobre la flor de la pasión y la llama de la juventud.

―Chōji―habló Shikamaru contra el intercomunicador, con una sonrisa en la cara―, estamos del otro lado. ¿Dónde está el almacén?

* * *

―Fue uno de los mejores atracos―sentenció Kiba, terminando de bajar las bolsas de dinero que quedaban en la camioneta.

―Y necesitamos otra camioneta―dictaminó Neji, observando todos los pozos que habían provocado las balas de la policía.

―Creo que habrá suficiente para todo eso―informó Chōji, con una sonrisa y una bolsa de frituras en las manos.

―¿Cómo lo están teniendo las chicas? ―preguntó Naruto, caminando hacia la puerta que llevaba a la estancia del almacén.

―Genial, de no haber sido por su distracción ahorita tendrían a toda la policía tras ellas. Van en camino para reunirse con Gaara en el aeropuerto. Han logrado sacar 84 millones.

―¿Y sumados a las cuentas que Shino, tú y Sai hackearon…?

―145.8 millones―se escuchó la voz de Sai, que yacía recargado en uno de los marcos―. Ahora solo falta contar lo que ustedes sacaron del bar.

―Pues entonces todo va genial―sonrió Kiba, pasando por un lado de Sai―. Esto es la puta vida.

Entre todos terminaron de acomodar las bolsas de billetes y los maletines, para luego tomar cada quien su lugar en la sala.

―¿Hicieron el baile? ―preguntó Sai, que había vuelto a su antigua posición en el umbral de la puerta.

―Por supuesto―contestó Naruto, con una sonrisa en la cara.

―En verdad, quiero volver a ir a los atracos―se quejó Lee, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones―, bailar es lo mejor de ellos.

―Tú eres el que conduce, cejotas.

―Venga ya, como si nadie más pudiera conducir.

―Joder no. La última vez que Kiba condujo casi nos vuelca―recordó Shikamaru, enterrándose en el sofá.

―No fue culpa mía.

―Seguro, ninguna de las cuatro veces fue culpa tuya.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, no dándole más importancia. Todos guardaron silencio, enfrascados en sus pensamientos, en el sonido del abanico en la esquina y el tecleo constante de Shino en la computadora, que seguía ajustando unas cuentas en Noruega.

Naruto se recargó contra el costado de Sasuke, hundiendo por unos segundos su nariz en el cuello del contrario, aspirando el aroma de la pólvora y la colonia, mezclados en perfecta sincronía para crear un olor que Uzumaki solo podía describir como de Sasuke. Sus músculos crujieron y dejó un beso húmedo, ahí donde la piel comenzaba a distenderse. Sasuke se limitó a pasar un brazo por sus hombros, para luego echar la cabeza hacía atrás, cerrando los ojos.

―¡Ey Shino, pon algo de música! ―gritó Lee, desparramado en el suelo.

Poco después, los acordes de Earth, Wind & Fire se hicieron paso por la sala, estableciendo la animada tonada de _September_.

Naruto sonrió, justo antes de levantarse y ponerse a bailar junto con Lee, quien giraba y saltaba riendo a carcajadas.

Sí, había sido un buen día.

* * *

 **N/A:** Querida, espero que te haya gustado.

Esto lo escribí quizá hace tres o dos años, como regalo a Free-eyes, pero como nunca se lo entregué, jamás lo publiqué, hasta hace unas horas que me lo topé y pensé, ¿Por qué no?

Me encanta Lee, y releerlo aquí me hizo recordar todo el amor que le tengo. Espero que a ustedes les haya divertido tanto como a mí. Además, la pandilla junta es simplemente mágica. Me encanta leer de ellos y lograr escribirles (si alguien se pregunta por las damas, ellas son unas totales badasses y estaban haciendo un gran fraude con ayuda de Gaara. Y no, la policía no atrapó a nadie porque _¡El poder de la juventud!_ )

En fin, si de casualidad leen esto y tienen ganas de comentar es ampliamente bienvenido. Si esto les sacó una sonrisa, entonces hice algo bueno.

Por si no vuelvo a publicar hasta el siguiente año, Felices fiestas, feliz 2017.

Pd. Recomiendo cada una de las canciones mencionadas, no solo por ser un clásico, si no porque creo que tienen el poder de poner a la gente de buen humor.

 **~Shameblack~**


End file.
